Music United
by LookingattheMoon
Summary: AU OoC-ness. When two big music companies combine, they create the most whack job of idea: A band from around the world. Better summary inside. Twoshot FlyynxYuri RavenxRita little bit of KarolxNan
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I normally don't go off writing in other universes too often, or other fandoms, but here I am. I still need to write a new chapter for my ongoing fic, but as long as this is only a really long one-shot or a twoshot I think I'll live.

Summary: United, the biggest music company under the care of Don Whitehorse and Ioder Heurassein is gathering a band from around the world; problems include the language barrier, the snarky sarcasm, the alcohol use and the tension that seems to build up when any of them are in the same room for more than five minutes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Versperia. If I did would I seriously still be in school?

WARNING: Mild use of swear words and insults, you've been warned. I don't approve of the 'F' words used against Homosexual people either.

Music United

"...two big music companies with many big names under their control. Today Union Records and Empire Productions have come together for United Incorporated. Don Whitehorse; founder of Union records; and Ioder Heurassein; heir to the Empire Productions; signed a contract today to create United Incorporated based in Germany. Rumor has that the two are planning on bringing together a band of players from around the world to create, what they hope to be, an internationally known craze..." A young woman hit the "OFF' button on her remote, a phone resting between her shoulder and ear as she ran over sheet music while sitting in her suite apartment.

"What does a woman jabbering about the merge having anything to do with me, Oltorain?" Rita Mordio grabbed the phone as she sat up and ran a hand through her short copper hair. She was wore a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of over sized sweat pants. Her apartment was barren of furniture except her couch, and a small TV resting on an old table. A keyboard was in the corner with sheet music scattered around it in a large mess of papers and scribbled out melodies. Her laptop sat next to her on her couch as she started to look through her email.

"Well, Rita darlin', the big man Don Whitehorse has specifically for you to play the piano thingy for the international thingy." Her manager, the infamous Raven Oltorain praised.

"I don't what's scarier, the fact you don't know what instrument I play or the fact you're trying to convince me to do something by calling it a 'thingy'" the eighteen year old girl sarcastically replied. "You know after all the time I've worked with you I've never actually heard you refer to something as what it is." she told the man over phone. "I mean, at least my last manager had a decent vocabulary."

"Besides the point, Don Whitehorse called me up after the merge and reminded him that I owe him a favor for a gig I got ya back when you still referred to me as 'what's your face' and I told him that I'd try my best but if you refuse it'll be like trying to make a rock float, but you know what I think that you'll like the people they have in mind and even though there may be a slight language barrier with some of the other band members, it'd do you good to get out of your apartment and talk to some real people." Raven ignored her gibe and continued on. "And I'd be there to cut off the deal if anything gets out of hand, cause after all what else am I good for-"

"Wait, you'll be there? The elusive Mr. Oltorain will be there?" Rita sat up. If anything she would take the deal just to see her ever absent manager. The two of them had a strange relationship as manager and aspiring musician. Rita had started out with a little twerp of a manager named Witcher who didn't seem to get past the fact that he wasn't the one who was trying to get a gig to pay the bills. After many agonizing months the girl had finally had fired the man and planned on going free agent. When she realized she had no idea how to free manage, the company called up and offered to get her a new manager under one condition: she would most likely never meet him. Although he had some quirks, the man got her good shows and good gigs and she trusted him more than anyone else she knew. But if he was going to be at this gathering of musicians then she might as well take the chance to just to see the man at least once.

"Yes, the great Raven will be there. After all this isn't a normal gig an' all." the man replied.

"So where is this 'thingy' again?" Rita pulled her laptop onto her lap.

"A small area in Germany named Heliord."

"Okay, when and where do I need to be?"

"That's my girl."

* * *

Yuri Lowell did not approve of flying, or for any matter having to go anywhere that didn't involve his little quarter and his even littler corner of that area. Yuri especially did not approve of his manager deciding that since he's been lazing about lately, and getting wasted more than playing any gigs, that the dark haired man has to travel from his peaceful, relaxing home in Japan to a town he's never even heard of somewhere in Germany.

But most of all, Yuri Lowell did not approve of other men thinking that he was a woman. Sure, Yuri had long hair that he took care of and he wore clothes that didn't exactly define him as a man, but when a man that sits next to him on a plane ride for twelve hours repeatedly asks for his number, because the liquor the flight attendants served was a _little_ more potent than the stuff they had back home, was causing the man to jabber on, and on about his expensive car, then his eyes had to haze over, and he fell asleep when he wasn't talking and drooled on the young man's shoulder, and to persistently try to put his hand on Yuri's leg thanking him for being forgiving for leaving a small pool of drool on the guitarist's shirt.

Which playing guitar is what got him into this mess in the first place. He just had to practice it enough to be good, and just enough to be practically famous. Famous enough he supposes to be requested by a millionaire in the music industry, to play in some **whack job idea** of a band with members from different countries. Really he needed to stop showing off when it's completely unnecessary.

As he finished this thought he felt the hand creep back to the spot just above his knee and he slapped it away.

"For good sakes, I'm a guy!" he finally shouted at the drunken man. His eyes widened and he looked Yuri over. Then he seemed to get into a drunken anger.

"Well, you shou'n't be wal'in aroun' looki'in like a chick. Ya fag." The man emphasized the last word and the guitarist growled and punched the man in the face.

In all respects, he's never seen a flight attendant move that fast or a man sober up that quickly.

"Yuri, you realize being recommended for anger management is not a good way to enter a different country." Hanks, an elderly man that Yuri had known for years before becoming a famous musician sat next to him in the back of the limo that United Incorporated had sent to pick them twenty four year old up and bring him to the meeting site.

"I really doubt a country where they give alcohol away to sixteen year olds really cares about another angry person entering the borders." the man replied before his manager sighed.

* * *

Karol Capel wasn't exactly quite sure what the conduct was when you almost hit someone with your car in Germany…or rather what to say when your _driver_ almost hits someone in Germany. The woman with the strangely colored hair, had been walking out in front of the vehicle, holding the bass player when the driver had become too distracted with something and had barely swerved to miss her.

"Tort! You almost killed the kind lady!" Karol slammed the door of the car and briskly walked over to woman who was calmly standing off to the side of the car. The five foot fifteen year old in a t-shirt and jeans barely seemed to startle the six foot something woman. " I apologize for my driver's inattention, ma'am." the boy told her. Her purple blue eyes regarded him with a smile.

"Oh I am sure your driver has focus, at least on something, may or may not it be the road." she looked over at the red faced man with black hair that had exited the driver side door. Karol could sense the man's embarrassment, and probably not just because of his humiliation from a teenager, but the fact that the woman he had almost hit was dressed rather bizarrely in a pair of low rise short shorts and a dark violet halter top. "Besides, this gives me the perfect chance to ask for directions. Would you two charming men happen to know where Ilycea Avenue and 16th street would be?" The woman flashed them a dazzling white teethed smile that contrasted with her tan skin.

"Well, yeah, coincidentally we're headed in that direction, why don't we give you a lift?" Karol offered. "It's the least we can do for giving you a near death experience."

"That would be lovely." she smiled before picking up her purse from where she had dropped it.

"Well then let's be on our way, my name is Karol Capel, miss." the boy introduced himself and waited for a handshake.

"I'm Judith, nice to meet you." she returned his gesture and followed him to the car.

* * *

Rita sighed as she finally saw the sun, and the ground. She didn't like window seats, thus sitting for many hours stuck in an aisle seat and getting hit in the elbow every time the drink cart came by really started to tick her off. Luckily the person sitting next to her was too much of nut case to even look her way after she had taken her seat. After the girl had her connection flight from her house in LA, to the connection in Illinois, to the other connection in New York she was tired of planes and airports. She grabbed her luggage from the pickup in the small airport, she started to sort the crowd to find her manager.

'He said he'd be holding a sign...' She spotted her name in messy scrawled writing. Looking the person over she took another look at the name. Evidently someone found out she was going to Germany.

The man was in a dark blue dress suit, the shirt tails un-tucked and the violet tie around his neck undone. His hair was disheveled and his face unshaven but his eyes were a blue green that were looking around someone, and he looked to be in his mid twenties. Rita sighed and looked around for someone else holding her sign until the man called out to her.

"Rita! There you are!" She cringed and turned to face the man who had walked up to her. "I've been waiting for ya for foreva, darlin'." he dropped the sign in a trash can nearby.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but would you please go away?" she almost growled at the man.

"What?" the man quirked an eyebrow and put a frown on his face.

"Just, get lost, I'm trying to find my manager and I don't need a random passerby stalking me." She started to stalk off before the man caught her sleeve.

"Rita darlin' it's me. Raven? Ya know, Oltorain?" Rita looked at him. Well she couldn't say that he wasn't her manager, after all she'd met the man a total of zero times, and he did seem to call her by the same ridiculous 'darlin'' that peeved at first but she got used to. But she was quick to say he wasn't her manager, for one she'd pictured him a lot older.

"Look, you better not be pulling any crap on me, I just had an irritating flight and have been itching to punch something." she told him.

"Well that's what I expected, but enough chat lets get going to this thingy." he picked up her suitcase. Yep, that sounded more like Raven. Rita sighed and followed him out to a fancy black car.

* * *

Flynn wasn't one to usually make up expectations for anyone he hasn't met yet. But if he did, Flynn was one rarely to get disappointed by them. But when a pissed off looking black haired male with long hair stalked into the building where the international band people were supposed to meet, the blond was a little confused if anything.

The disappointment came when he realized the man was carrying a guitar case.

Not that Flynn Scifo had anything against male guitarist, but he could imagine there would be arguments about having two men try to lead a band. Too much testosterone.

The man, or as he would learn, Yuri sat in the chair and crossed his arms angrily. This puzzled the singer. If he didn't want to be here, why was he? Another thing about Flynn, he didn't really spend time pondering things that he could easily just get answer about.

"Why are you here?" Flynn asked and the man flinched.

"Why do you look like your mother dressed you this morning?" the man snarled back. True, Flynn was dressed in a button up shirt and dress pants, and he normally dressed like this, but how did that qualify that his mom dressed him.

"Pardon me, but I only asked a simple question." the singer disregarded the man as more people to show. First was a young boy with untamed brown hair who was accompanied by a tall woman with violet hair that dress to make it look like she'd never heard of modesty before. After them came a younger woman with copper hair and a man who followed her with his hands in his pockets.

Finally after everyone had settled in a final car pulled up that Flynn knew was driving the two lead formers of this band, Don Whitehorse; who was accompanied by a blond woman with a gold dress; and Ioder Heurassein; who was accompanied by a young woman who was wearing a white and pink dress that went well with her light pink hair. Everyone watched as the two entered the room and settled themselves into chairs in the room.

"Well, looks like all the musicians are here." Don boomed. People feared the Don's extremely large personality. His body stood well over seven feet with a scar down his left side of his face with. Dressed in a suit that could only be tailored to fit such a large build of a man, The Don as they called him was one of the biggest names in the music biz.

"Yes, it seems everyone is here and well." Ioder Heurassein was rather the opposite of The Don, average height with an average appearance of blond hair and green eyes. He dressed in somewhat casual black dress pants and a green button up shirt. New the business aspects of music life the young heir to his late grandfather's company was letting the Don run the show and helped by putting in a helpful word here and there.

"So you are got the offers that the young Huerassein and I sent out to your managers about this collaboration-" The Don started out by looking at everyone of them before Yuri cut him off rudely.

"I got nothing about any offer, I got shoved onto a plane and sent to this godforsaken place." the dark haired man grumbled. Everyone looked at him with awe. How could he just interrupt someone like The Don and get away with it? Normal people would have died of fear as they even thought of it.

"Well your manager said you were happier than a clam to accept the offer and there's no backing out now." Ioder read from a form that his pink haired follower handed to him.

"Well, continuing, ignorant and rude brat's aside, the point of this band is to bring together not only your fans from you countries but new fans from around the world to unite the world with a common message." Don exclaimed to them. "Music brings people together all the time and why not have the first band being represented by United Corporations do just that? During the first year you will all stay here in Heliord, not because of convenience to either of us company runners, but to keep you out of the public eye, the people here are all civilians, no paparazzi, therefore you can all focus on your music."

"We have hired staff to prepare you for your upcoming concerts, that will begin a year from now, and they'd like to get a head start on getting your stage closets arranged and to have you ready with any fittings they require. We've arranged them to be here today to get fittings get a head start. Ladies, we'll trust you with Khroma and Gentlemen Yeager will help you with your measurements. Please do try to be compliant with them and not cause a fuss." Ioder stood and two people entered the room. A blue haired woman with dark skin stood on his left while man with black unarranged hair and a blue suit stood on his right.

"Judith Dragoon please come with me." the woman spoke carefully and softly. The violet haired woman stepped forward and followed the woman down a hallway.

"Karol Capel come this way, ja?" the man motioned to the boy with a gloved hand and spoke with a heavy accent. The boy nervously went down the corridor opposite the one that Judith disappeared down.

"And while they're getting fitted you all can have a good chat while we leave Estellise to tend to your questions." Ioder stood and motioned to his friend. She nodded her head as the other three left the loft house and the three musicians who were staring at each other without moving.

"Well, I have a question, where's the liquor cabinet, young lady?" Raven stepped forward and smiled at the woman.

"It's in the kitchen." she replied without much concern.

"Wait, Oltorain, you can't drink at work!" Rita stood up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Technically I can because I'm not at work. I'm at home." He smirked at her before starting to walk away. "Play nicely now kiddies." he left the young woman glaring at where he was.

"Your manager is Raven Oltorain?" she heard the voice of the blonde come from behind her. She turned to face him and nodded. "You're his client?"

"I thought that was clear when I said that he was my manager." Rita crossed her arms.

"Well, it's just that he never mentioned that he had a client that wasn't from Europe. I mean he does live in this country. Besides many would _kill_ to get him to be their manager." Flynn stood and brushed the imaginary dust from the back of his jeans. Karol entered the room and was followed by Yeager.

"Yuri Lowell, this way." the man's heavy accent didn't help the young man understand anything he said, but by the way he was pointing at him he figured he supposed that meant to come with him.

"Well, Empire records called me up and offered me him as a manager when I booted my last one." the girl shrugged. "I've only just met him about two hours ago in the airport."

"When I talked to Ioder he said that Mr. Oltorain was busy taking care of his client in a different country. I thought they were covering for one of his hangovers."

"Nope, we had manager and client meetings over the phone." the girl replied and looked around the spacious loft. It was a well furniture place with a lifted platform that she supposed was their practice sessions.

"Rita Mordio, this way." Rita looked at the woman as she called out from the enclosed hallway.

"Yeah, right away." the girl walked over tiredly. She followed her to a room in the back of the hallway when there was a raised platform that was enclosed in many racks of clothes that some still had the price tags on them.

"Okay, please remove your sweat shirt and shoes." the girl followed her orders and she clicked her teeth. "Still too baggy, do you have anything under your shirt?" the girl shook her head. "Well, please take your shirt off." Rita shot her a disapproving look. "We're both girls and I'm not going to harass you." after considering it for a minute the girl pulled the shirt over her head.

* * *

Raven walked into the loft area where Yuri, Karol and Judith were having a normal conversation. "Do ya know where Rita went? The driver just arrived with her stuff and I need ta know what ta keep here."

"She's in the back getting measured." the shapely violet haired woman replied, and Raven nodded and disappeared down the hallway. He could hear the woman's voice from before talking to Rita who replied in short curt answers. He shrugged and opened the door. He was greeted with Khroma wrapping her arms around Rita's waist with a measuring tape while the eighteen year old stood in her jeans and a black cat print bra.

"Wow, who would have thought. Kitty cats." he purred and Rita swirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want!" the girl attempted to cover her torso with her arms.

"What stuff do you want kept here?' he asked.

"None of it, all of it goes to the other place." she told him, temporarily forgetting her modesty.

"Okay, darlin'." for good measure he decided to test her temper. "Meow kitty kitty." he didn't know until later that she had jumped from the small lifted area and punched him in the face.

* * *

"Hey old man, she got you good, right in the eye." Yuri stood over the man, who was sitting in a lounge chair and hissing in pain as he brushed fingertips against his forming black eye.

"I'm not that old. I'm only twenty five." the man grumbled as Judith returned with an ice pack and covered his eye. "Ah... that feels better." the man sighed and relaxed. Rita hadn't bothered to apologize and had gotten straight to setting up her keyboard and synthsizer next to each other on the platform in the loft room. Karol had gone off to the apartment the two companies had paid for to keep the musicians in Germany while Yuri laughed at Raven's injury and Flynn helped Rita with wiring.

"Maybe if you shaved you wouldn't look like you're homeless." Rita stated from across the room and Raven frowned.

"Well I like scruffiness." Judith ran a hand along the man's chin and he purred.

"Rita darlin', ya really are cruel to this poor man." he told her, sitting up and looking at her with his good eye.

"Not my fault that you're perverted and can't keep your mouth shut." the girl snapped. "If you would have knocked, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"I do have to say that the girl has one hell of a flying punch."Khroma commented from were she was writing notes with Yeager.

"I would have loved to see his face get punched in, ja." the black haired man said, while nodding.

"Screw you Yeager." Raven growled.

"Didn't know you swung that way." Rita muttered and everyone looked at her with mild curiousity. "What?" She huffed.

"That's just not right." Yuri shuddered. Everyone else took a minute to let it sink in and they all gagged.

"No more jokes like that." Raven declared.

"Of course he'd make a comment like that." Flynn shook his head.

* * *

Yuri arrived at his apartment that he would be sharing with Hanks during their stay here, and flopped onto the stiff couch.

"How'd it go?" the elderly man walked into the living room area.

"Horrible. There's this annoying shrimp of a kid who plays bass, and it's like twice his size and everything. Then there's this woman with purple hair and tan who, if I were straight, I'd bang her immediately, but she's a _little_ too strong for my tastes." Hanks snickered at the young man's humorous statements. "There's also a girl, and she's not too bad, but I wouldn't get her angry. Her manager perved on her and she sent him flying with a punch to the face. Oh, and the pervert, he's a work of art." Yuri commented, while kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head, without getting up. "Then there's blondie. Stupid clothes, stupid questions, and even more questions, that are dumber than the last. I mean the man is a goodie two shoes and everything. I just want to punch him in the face!" Yuri said, hitting his head against the arm of the couch.

"Ah, and do you remember any of their names?" Hanks asked, sitting in the chair facing the couch.

"Flynn, that was the blond kids name. He looks like he's sixteen, about the same height too." Yuri yawned. "Well if I'm supposed to deal with _Douches-R-Us_ tomorrow, I have got to get some sleep." with that, he stood up and walked to his room, flipping off the light as he went, and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep, but his thoughts were ambushed by a certain man with blond hair and blue eyes. 'Why is that little prissy excuse of a man bothering me? I can take him in one hit... Although, if he wasn't so neat and orderly, I might actually tap that...' the thoughts of blonds lingered in the Yuri's thoughts, even as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Karol was fifteen. Karol was famous. Karol was from England. Evidently that equals no Nan.

For an explanation, Karol was only fifteen which puts his serious love for this girl into question. In fact, it's been put into question since he was twelve.

Yeah. It's that bad.

Nan was a girl, who had been in the same grade as Karol, and had gone to school with him. She was smart, athletic, and pretty. But, evidently you have to know more about a person to them to their face that you might love them. Which is Karol's problem. He had done that, and now she won't talk to him. Even when he called right after getting an offer to go play his bass professionally. Or when he called to give her free tickets. Or when she ignored him for more than two years.

Most people would have given up on her by now. But not Karol. He was one loyal puppy. If puppies made millions by the age of fifteen.

Karol sat in his apartment granted to him by United Incorporated, and kicked his feet onto a table. He had taken the offer, hoping that maybe Nan would see him and finally answer a call. But at this point, as he picked up his cell phone and tried her number, he knew that wasn't case.

* * *

Like Flynn established earlier, he doesn't make expectations. They just end up disappointing him. He assumes. For example, when he assumed that Yuri would walk in to the studio warehouse, wearing decent clothing, he assumed too much. Yuri had walked in wearing dirty black skinny jeans, messy hair and no shirt.

Yes, no shirt. And although he would never admit it to the dark haired man, Flynn enjoyed the sight of his bare chest in the morning.

"Stop staring fruit cake." Yuri told him as he set down his guitar case with his t-shirt hanging on the edge of the case.

"Fruit cake? What did I do to deserve that?" the blond asked frowning. "If you wouldn't walk around without a shirt on, maybe you wouldn't get any weird looks." the blond retorted unhappily as Yuri pulled the black t-shirt over his head.

"I wasn't complaining about weird looks. I was complaining about you oogling my chest." the man replied while pulling out his blue guitar. Rita walked into the studio in denim shorts and a red tank top. She stopped when she noticed the two men.

"What did I miss? You two are already glaring at each other, and it's only nine in the morning." the girl crossed her arms before Raven walked in, shamelessly looking at the girl's backside. "_Raven. _I can feel you looking. Stop." the girl warned him.

"Sorry, sorry. Moving along now." the perverted man raised his hands in defeat and sulked into the kitchen.

"Perverts. All of them." the girl muttered, climbing onto the platform with her equipment. Karol and Judith entered together and paused.

"Do you sense it too?" asked the boy, looking up at the woman.

"Yep, killing aura in their general vicinity." she waved her hand towards Yuri and Flynn. "I'm not going to bother." she stated as she walked over to her drum set while Karol took out his green bass.

"So, how about we all do some improv, and get a feel for how we all sound together?" Flynn suggested.

"Pfft. How about we play a song we all know, and get a feel for each other's memorization ability?" Yuri threw out.

"Improvise."

"Memorize."

"This is going to be a really long year." Rita sighed.

* * *

The next eight months seemed to pass by in a haze and with little progress. Every day the group would gather together and start to work on playing in unison, and when Rita would show up with a new piece she had written, everyone, including herself would disagree on it and start over from scratch.

"I'm stuck in a rut. Just give me some time." the girl would say, and then leave in an angry huff to go and try to write something else. So when she walked into the loft on a late September morning with a piece for them to look over, they were all apprehensive.

"So our genius thinks she has something?" Yuri commented while looking over his guitar piece. Rita shrugged and handed Flynn his lyrics.

"I think this might be the style we're looking for, I worked on it with Estellise and Judith last night." the girl sighed. "If not then here is no hope for this train to no where."

Flynn looked over the piece. Over the eight months the lead singer and the guitarist hadn't had any violence, but the arguments hadn't ended by any means. Whenever Flynn liked a piece Yuri would complain it was boring for him and vice versa. He started to hum the part to himself while he heard the young man on guitar start to strum a few lines. Rita clicked her tongue and set the music down.

"You're playing that wrong. You're strumming too hard to actually get the right noise out of It." the girl held her hand out for the guitar. He reluctantly handed it over and she held it opposite that he would, she being right handed and him being left.

"If you strum the strings like you're plucking the dust from the air, the sound that we're looking for won't be there. However if you gently strum them with the tip of the pick or with your finger tips you'll get a gentler sound." the girl demonstrated. Flynn snickered under his breath until both Rita and Yuri both turned on him.

"Shut it fruit cake." the young man snarled as the girl handed him back his guitar.

"Cool it, Yuri; you're not the only one who's getting a lesson today. Most everybody needs a little assistance, mine was given to me by Raven, he helped calibrate my synth yesterday."

"Well, what do you mean, everybody is getting a lesson? What's wrong with our playing?" Karol spoke up from where he was looking at the music.

"For example, you need to let your notes ring out a bit for the style we're going to try." Rita explained to him. "I helped Judith yesterday."

"What is the style we're trying?" Flynn piped up.

"Something like a mix between punk and techno."

"How is that supposed to work?" Yuri decided he wasn't done making comments.

"Easy, you shut up, start playing and we'll build from that." Rita climbed behind her keyboard. She started to move her fingers down the keys and started a rhythm that Judith fed off of and soon the high hat and the symbols were heard and everyone started to join in. Flynn was the last to join and when he started the words that Rita had written down for him the song seemed to click.

They had solved their first big mystery.

* * *

When it came for their first concert the group was more irritable than usual. And their temporary manager, Estellise was running around like she was on fire. Raven however just cracked open the bottle of gin.

"Old man, it's not even the beginning of the show, and you're halfway through that bottle." Yuri commented as he re-did the laces on his boots. The old man just looked at him uninterestedly.

"What, did you want some?" the man held the bottle lazily to him.

"Not the point." Yuri stood straighter and dusted imaginary dust from the black button shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and that hung over the edge of his washed out skinny jeans. The outfit had been composed by Yeager. He had also made up Flynn's jeans, vest and scarf outfit and Karol's dressed down suit with high tops."You shouldn't be drinking in front of Rita and Karol."

"Hey, I'm eighteen. The legal drinking age here is sixteen." Rita remarked. Khroma had found materials for her outfit that was designed for a mini dress and leggings. Her short hair was accented by the red goggles.

"But I wouldn't recommend it, Rita." Judith had been given a pair of ripped up jeans and bikini top.

"True true." the keyboardist shrugged. Raven grumbled under his breath. Estellise ran into the group.

"Guys! Guys! Five minutes until you take the stage, you have to get to your designated spots!" the pink haired girl ran in the other direction again.

"That girl could really rule the world if, if someone dared to give her an energy drink." the slightly buzzed manager in the corner commented and took another swig while five pairs of eyes rolled in his direction.

* * *

"One year ago, two of the world's biggest music companies came together to create a band composed of international musicians. Today, to present the first album of Music United, is the five musicians." The host of the music presentation stood in the front of the stage. As he spoke, the screen behind him would display news lining pictures.

"Composed of Flynn Scifo from here in Germany;" The stage lit up the singer's microphone with a picture of the German National Flag.

"Yuri Lowell from Japan;" the guitarist microphone was lit up with the red and white flag of Japan.

"Karol Capel of Great Britain;" the bassist area lit up with the Union Jack.

"Rita Mordio from America;" the keyboardist's stand was lit up with red white and blue.

"And Judith Dragoon from Fiji." the drums lit up with the light blue. "And now, here is Music United!" The lights blacked out and the crowd a mix of cheers and murmurs. When the large screen lit up again it was the logo of the group: a small drawing that Karol had come up with. A jewel being pierced with a sword, symbols of both of the companies.

And that was the start of a very long performance.

* * *

"The night seemed to go very well for Music United, but many are more than skeptical with the group's behavior towards each other. While the bassist, Karol Capel, had no trouble interacting with the other musicians, Keyboardist Rita Mordio seemed to refuse to make eye contact with anyone. While other bands have friendly interaction between the lead singers and guitarists, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo have problems even going near each other. Rumors are that the two are viciously violent-" the TV flicked off.

"That's not very heartwarming." Raven sighed as the group groaned. The liquor bottle still in his hand.

"Hey, we can't please everyone." Judith took the bottle from the man and took a swig.

"I'm leaving." And then Karol left, then Flynn. Rita simply rubbed her already runny makeup.

"Here." Yuri handed the girl a glass of goldish brown liquid. "We're all going to need a drink."

* * *

Yes and the next installment will happen whenever I get around to it. I promised my beta to get a new chapter of Rising Dragons. I swear I will!


	2. A Note for you all

So... Its been a really long time since I wrote anything, let alone this story.

But I got a review this morning for this story, and I want to let the reviewer know that because of it, I reread the story, and now I'm rewriting this story. So keep an eyes old for the new story, which I will post as soon as I finish it, which will be the WHOLE story. Hopefully it will be done by Christmas

Le gasp, I know. Anyway, Ja~  
Lookigatthemoon


End file.
